


Embarrassment

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: The day after Dab kissed Evan's hands





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Note Riley and her twin brother Ross are two of my sims, and yes I use custom content and mods fite me
> 
> Also this is also posted on Tumblr

Riley didn’t even look up from her violin as Dab came into her room and flopped down on her bed.

“What happened?” She sighed and placed the instrument on its stand before maneuvering around her camera (which she had setup for her simstagram photos) to sit next to him.

“I kissed Even’s hands and he got weirded out” he muttered.

“You what?” Riley gaped at him.

“You heard me” he looked over at her “Dalien was out of his disguise and Evan flipped out when he saw him. I did the first thing that came…ok second thing that came to mind” Dab admitted reluctantly.

“Yo Riles…Oh hello” the red-head Ross blinked when he entered his fire-colored haired sister’s room. Dab waved and Riley gave him a look. Thw two had a silent conversation before Riley led the group (dragging Dab more like) to her brother’s room to use his bubbler.

The next day at school, Dab avoided Evan like the plauge, hanging out more with Sofia and Riley.

“You should talk to him” Riley huffed as they sat at their usual table at lunch. Fortunately or unfortunately, Evan didn’t have the same lunch period as them.

“How? And say what? ‘Oh, by the way Evan. I have a huge crush on you’ yeah that’d go over well” Dab grumbled and picked at his food. Riley glanced at Sofia who shrugged. The blonde was at a loss for what to do as well.

“Well maybe don’t say that, but act like everything is normal, you know? If something happens something happens” Riley suggested.

“Easier said then done…but let’s not talk about it how’s the Simstagram modeling going?” He smiled awkwardly at her.

Dab tapped his foot nervosuly as he waited by the buses. He and Evan always rode the bus together, both because they’re close friends and because they lived across the street from each other. Today though, Evan was no where to be found. Frowning, Dab just entered the bus and sat down in their usual seat, dejected.

Once at home he texted Evan as he did his homework (more so because Evan would most likely pester him later) before he moved on to sketching out his latest painting. While he was sketching, his phone rang and he quickly picked it up

“Hey it's Dab” he said, hope filling him.

“Hey Dab!” Dab deflated a bit. Not Evan…just Sofia. “I just heard there’s going to be a huge rager this weekend from Yuki at the bluffs, wanna go?”

“I don’t know…usually Evan and I hang out kn the weekends…and ragers aren’t normally his thing” Dab bit his lip.

“It’ll be fun! Besides you can just invite him, shoot me a text later ok?”

“Alright see ya around” Dab hung up and quickly texted Evan as his mom called him for dinner.

He just hoped Evan would text back.


End file.
